Стенограммы/Королевство Искорки. Часть 1
Русская стенограмма = :поезда :Спайк: Кажется, только вчера я спасал это место от полнейшего разрушения. Эй, вы об этом помните? :Радуга Дэш: Ты об этом упомянул уже раз пятнадцать в поезде по дороге сюда. :Рарити: к Радуге Дэш Да, от тебя мы никогда не слышали ни звука о твоих подвигах. :Радуга Дэш: Хе, аргумент принят. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я рада, что вы все захотели поехать, но не думаю, что это будет так уж интересно. По большому счёту, мне придётся только улыбнуться и помахать высоким гостям. :Рарити: Да, но ты должна улыбаться и помахать как принцесса. :Эпплджек: А чем конкретно это отличается от того, чтобы улыбаться и помахать не как принцесса? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ничем. :Флаттершай: Что не так, Искорка? :Пинки Пай: Что за печаааааальное выражение? :Сумеречная Искорка: В последнее время я чувствую себя немного неуверенно. Похоже, мне совсем не подходит моя новая роль принцессы. :Эпплджек: Это неразумно. Ты играешь по-настоящему важную роль в Эквестрии. :Флаттершай: Принцесса Селестия не попросила бы тебя приехать, если бы так не считала. :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, вы правы. :Рарити: Конечно, правы. А теперь поспешим! Ты же не хочешь принизить важность своей роли, опоздав на торжественную церемонию встречи. :фанфара :Флэш Сентри: Герцог и Герцогиня Мэйртонии! :Спайк: И это всё? Принцесса Селестия попросила тебя приехать в такую даль только ради этого? То есть, ух ты, это так величественно и важно! смеётся :удар : :открываются :Герцог Мэйртонии: Ваше Высочество. Благодарю, что отнеслись с пониманием к просьбе ограничить число присутствующих при этой беседе. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну разумеется. :открываются и закрываются :Сумеречная Искорка: Я могу ещё чем-нибудь помочь с их визитом? :Принцесса Каденс: Прости, Искорка, но их визит уже завершён. :Сумеречная Искорка: О. :Принцесса Луна: Что-то не так? :Сумеречная Искорка: Кажется, я просто не до конца понимаю, для чего я здесь. Разве королевский страж не мог развернуть флаг? :Принцесса Селестия: Когда мы вчетвером находимся в Империи, чтобы поприветствовать высоких гостей, они знают, что их визит важен для нас. :Принцесса Каденс: Плюс, это даёт мне возможность увидеть мою любимую золовку. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я тоже счастлива видеть тебя. Вас всех. :Принцесса Каденс: Но...? :Сумеречная Искорка: Но я... просто Принцесса Луна поднимает луну, Принцесса Селестия поднимает солнце, ты защищаешь Кристальную империю, а я только... улыбаюсь и машу. :Принцесса Селестия: Твоё время придёт. :звенит :Лорд Тирек: дышит :Рэйр Файнд: Прошу прощения. смешок Вы появились из ниоткуда. :Лорд Тирек: "Друг он или враг",— гадает прохожий. Могу вас уверить... Я не друг. Я Лорд Тирек, и я заберу то, что давным-давно должно было стать моим. смеётся :Принцесса Селестия: ахает :Принцесса Луна: Сестра, что с тобой?! :Принцесса Селестия: Мне только что приснился ужасный кошмар. :Принцесса Луна: Как ты думаешь, почему я'' здесь? Мы все прекрасно знаем, что это был не сон, а видение. :'Принцесса Селестия': Тогда у нас мало времени. Чем сильнее ''он становится, тем большая опасность грозит всем нам. :переворачиваются :Принцесса Селестия: рассказывает Тирек и его брат Скорпан прибыли сюда из далёких земель, намереваясь украсть магию Эквестрии. Но вскоре Скорпан проникся духом Эквестрии и даже подружился с молодым магом-единорогом. :Принцесса Луна: рассказывает Скорпан попытался убедить своего брата отказаться от своих планов. Но когда Тирек отказался, Скорпан предупредил нас о его намерениях.Довольно неграмотно построенная фраза (Тирек действительно «отказался отказаться»). :Принцесса Селестия: рассказывает Скорпан вернулся в свои земли, а Тирека за его преступления сослали в Тартар. Но, похоже, он нашёл способ сбежать. :Принцесса Луна: Мы считаем, что это случилось, когда Цербер оставил свой пост на воротах. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но это было так давно. Почему он только сейчас начинает красть магию? :Принцесса Селестия: За время, проведённое в Тартаре, он стал очень слаб. Сейчас он окреп настолько, что готов использовать свои тёмные силы. :Принцесса Луна: Но с каждой секундой его сила растёт. :Принцесса Каденс: И я знаю принцессу, которая могла бы его остановить. :Сумеречная Искорка: Да. Я найду его и... :Принцесса Селестия: Нет, Искорка. Я вызову кое-кого другого, чтобы остановить Тирека. Дискорда. :Сумеречная Искорка, Принцесса Луна, Принцесса Каденс: ахают :Эпплджек ...Это того самого Дискорда? :Сумеречная Искорка: Да! :Флаттершай: А по-моему, это неудивительно. Он может быть очень полезен. :толчок :Сумеречная Искорка: Он чувствует нарушение магического равновесия. В следующий раз, когда Тирек украдёт магию, Дискорд сможет его выследить. :Радуга Дэш: А ты тем временем что должна делать? :Сумеречная Искорка: вздыхает Ничего. Если, конечно, одна из вас не попросит меня улыбнуться и помахать. :Спайк: Ты куда? :Сумеречная Искорка: Пойду в Замок двух сестёр. Больше я нигде не нужна. Займусь пока чтением. :Радуга Дэш: Составить тебе компанию? :Эпплджек: Мы с вами уже сто лет не были в замке. Может быть, весело! :Сумеречная Искорка: Пожалуй, компания мне сейчас не помешает. :Радуга Дэш: вздыхает До сих пор не могу поверить, что нам пришлось отдать элементы. :Рарити: Это нужно было сделать, или Дерево гармонии погибло бы. :Флаттершай: Но Искорка была права. Даже без элементов наша дружба такая же крепкая, как прежде. :Эпплджек: Я надеюсь, что ещё один наш «друг» никогда не заставит нас пожалеть о том, что мы их отдали. :Дискорд: смеётся Полагаю, вы говорили обо мне? :Эпплджек: Как ты догадался? :Дискорд: У меня уши горят. :всплеск :Радуга Дэш: Что ты вообще здесь делаешь, Дискорд? :Дискорд: Решил немного почитать, прежде чем отправляться в мою чрезвычайно отважную миссию. Полагаю, вам известно, что меня подключили к поимке беглеца из Тартара. :Спайк: Это серьёзно. :Дискорд: Ты прав, Спайк. Это серьёзно. Похоже, я обладаю магией, которая позволяет мне играть довольно важную роль в Эквестрии. Им следует сделать меня принцессой-аликорном. :голоса за кадром :Дискорд: Му-а! Му-а! :Радуга Дэш: Мечтать не вредно! :хрясь! :Дискорд: Ох, я никогда не мечтаю о таких вещах. Спросите Принцессу Луну. :Эпплджек: А ты не должен выслеживать жуткого злодея, крадущего магию? :Дискорд: А, да-да-да-да, конечно. Просто я совершенно случайно обратил внимание, что Искорка до сих пор не открыла свой маленький сундучок. Я задумался: а что если внутри заперто нечто способное доказать её королевскую ценность? Я упомянул об этом, потому что она сказала, что ей кажется, будто её роль принцессы слишком незначительна. :Пинки Пай: Минуточку! А ты откуда знаешь, что она это сказала?! :Дискорд: грустным О нет. Разве подслушивание — не лучший способ выяснить, что замышляют твои лучшие друзья? О горе мне, горе. Я когда-нибудь освою эти сложные нюансы, что значит быть хорошим другом? :толчок :Дискорд: горло Как бы это ни было, полагаю, сейчас самый подходящий момент, чтобы удалиться. :запускается :Эпплджек: Наконец-то! :Дискорд: Опаньки, я чуть не прихватил с собой дневничок, который вы ведёте все вместе. Какое увлекательное чтиво. Девочки, вы так много всего узнали! Я выделил несколько самых интересных абзацев. Вам стоит взглянуть! Флаттершай, приглушённо Наши планы попить чайку ещё в силе, Флаттершай? :Флаттершай: Ну конечно. :Дискорд: песню Тогда я принесу огуречные сэндвичи...! :захлопывается :Эпплджек: Иногда мне кажется, что «исправившийся» Дискорд ещё несноснее, чем Дискорд «до исправления». :Рарити: И правда. :Флаттершай: Но ведь он, возможно, прав? Что если в том сундучке действительно что-то важное? :Сумеречная Искорка: Есть только один способ это выяснить. :переворачиваются :Сумеречная Искорка: Есть что-нибудь? :Остальные главные персонажи: отрицания :Сумеречная Искорка: В этой библиотеке должно быть хоть что-то, что поможет мне узнать, как его открыть. Ответ в одной из этих книг. Я точно знаю. :переворачиваются :удар :Дискорд: Тирек, я полагаю? :Лорд Тирек: Дискорд. Ты свободен? :Дискорд: Как птица. :Лорд Тирек: Высоко оцениваю твой побег. :Дискорд: Боюсь, я не могу ответить взаимностью. пальцами :звенят :Лорд Тирек: Я должен был сообразить, что ты захочешь прибрать всю Эквестрию себе. :Дискорд: О, я делаю это не для себя. Ради моих друзей. приглушённо Арка между нами по большей части для Флаттершай. писк :Лорд Тирек: Флаттершай? Ты же не хочешь сказать, что дружишь с пони? :Дискорд: Сюрприз! :Лорд Тирек: Я удивлён, что некто с твоим интеллектом не видит, что эта «дружба» — не что иное, как новая форма неволи. Но тебе пришлось отказаться от своей сути, чтобы завоевать их симпатию. :играет :Дискорд: Ничего подобного я не делал! :Лорд Тирек: О, перестань, я уже видел это раньше. Но он был слабоумным. А ты, Дискорд, ты легенда, ты не можешь попасться в ту же ловушку, что и мой брат! Помоги мне набрать силу — и ты будешь вознаграждён чем-то значительно большим, чем дружба. Свободой. Как только украду у этих пони их магию, ничто не доставит мне большего удовольствия, чем видеть, как их мир встанет с ног на голову. Кто способен это сделать лучше, чем сам хозяин хаоса? Переходи ко мне, Дискорд, и верни своё величие. Если, конечно, роль «мальчика на побегушках» пони — не предел твоих мечтаний. :Сумеречная Искорка: Похоже, я что-то нашла! Я читала наш дневник, и на страницах, где Дискорд оставил закладки, есть кое-что интересное. Эпплджек, помнишь, тебе пришлось сказать всем, что тоник, который Бабуля купила у братьев Флима и Флэма, не работает? :Эпплджек: Как это не забыть? Это было чуть ли не самое сложное, что мне приходилось делать. :Бабуля Смит: глотает :Эпплджек: кадром Мне жаль всех разочаровывать, но Бабуля не смогла бы совершить этот прыжок, потому что тоник — подделка! :ахает :Эпплджек настоящем Но в тот момент я знала, что должна быть честной. Просто знала. Но какое отношение это имеет к открытию сундучка? :Сумеречная Искорка: Каждой из вас пришлось столкнуться с ситуацией, в которой было непросто вести себя в соответствии со своим Элементом гармонии. Флаттершай, у тебя это было, когда ты осознала, что проявить доброту к бризи означало заставить их покинуть твой дом. :Флаттершай: То выражение на их бедных маленьких личиках! Но я знала, что как бы трудно ни было, лучшее, что я могла сделать,— это прогнать их. :Сумеречная Искорка: Рарити, даже после того, как Сури воспользовалась твоим великодушием на Неделе моды в Мэйнхеттене, ты сумела не изменить своей щедрой натуре. :Рарити: Я бы не смогла примириться с собой, если бы не сделала чего-то особенного для друзей, которые всегда были великодушны ко мне. :Сумеречная Искорка: Радуга, у тебя был шанс летать с Чудо-молниями на Эквестрийских играх, но вместо этого ты решила быть в команде со своими друзьями. :Радуга Дэш: Конечно! Ведь преданность друзьям гораздо важнее... :Пинки Пай: Моя очередь, теперь я! :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки Пай, ты поняла, что видеть, как смеются твои друзья, гораздо важнее, чем доказать, что ты лучший организатор вечеринок, чем Чиз Сэндвич. :Радуга Дэш: Лучшая вечеринка в моей жизни. :Рарити: Очевидно, что у нас всех были моменты, чтобы блеснуть, но я согласна с Эпплджек. Как это связано с открытием сундучка? :Сумеречная Искорка: Вам всем пришлось сделать непростой выбор. Но когда вы поступили правильно, в соответствии со своим элементом, это помогло кому-то другому тоже сделать правильный выбор. Каждый из вас получил что-то от того, кому вы помогли измениться. Я знаю, это кажется безумием, но, может, во всех этих предметах есть что-то особенное, что поможет нам найти ключи. Сундучок связан с Деревом гармонии, Дерево связано с элементами, а элементы связаны со всеми нами. Должна быть какая-то связь! Не хочу это признавать, но, возможно, Дискорд всё же пытался быть хорошим другом. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не вижу в них ничего такого, что подсказало бы нам, где могут быть ключи. Это самые... обычные предметы. :Пинки Пай: Ну же, Мягкотелый! Дай нам ключ! :пищит :Сумеречная Искорка: Не думаю, что это поможет. :пищит :Главные персонажи: ахают :звуки :щёлкают :Сумеречная Искорка: Одного ключа не хватает. Ключа, который представляет Элемент магии. Мой элемент. :Флаттершай: Но я уверена, что, раз мы получили ключи, у тебя твой тоже есть. :Рарити: Подумай, Искорка. Когда ты выполнила трудную магическую задачу, тем самым вдохновила кого-другого сделать то же самое? :Сумеречная Искорка: Не было такого. Если бы было, я написала б об этом в дневнике. :Спайк: Не переживай, Искорка. Я уверен, ты получишь свой ключ. вдох рыгает :взрыв :Спайк: Что там сказано? :Сумеречная Искорка: Что я срочно нужна в Кантерлоте! :открывается :Сумеречная Искорка: Я прибыла так быстро, как смогла. Что-то случилось? Это Тирек? :Принцесса Селестия: Боюсь, я слишком доверилась Дискорду и понадеялась на эффект, который оказала на него дружба. :ахает :Принцесса Селестия: Дискорд предал всех пони Эквестрии и присоединился к Тиреку. :ахает :шумы :хлопает :Сумеречная Искорка: Как он мог так поступить?! Я думала, наша дружба для него что-то значит! Я думала, он изменился. :Принцесса Селестия: Тирек украл достаточно магии, и теперь у него есть сила, чтоб украсть и способность летать. Если пегасы не будут контролировать погоду, в Эквестрии не будет дождей. Ходят слухи, что он нацелился и на Земных пони. Без их силы они не смогут обрабатывать землю. :Принцесса Луна: Пони потеряют контроль над своим миром. Эта власть будет принадлежать Тиреку. :Принцесса Селестия: Без сомнения, Тирек охотится также и на магию аликорнов. Теперь Дискорд на его стороне, и мы не сможем помешать ему её отобрать. :Принцесса Луна: Как только он завладеет магией, его власть станет безграничной и все надежды рухнут. :Принцесса Селестия: Но есть одно решение. Только принеся эту жертву, мы сможем спасти Эквестрию и земли за её пределами. Мы должны сами избавиться от своей магии, пока Тирек не украл её у нас. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! :следует... |-| Английская стенограмма = :whistle :Spike: Seems like only yesterday I was saving this place from being totally destroyed. Hey, you guys remember that? :Rainbow Dash: You only mentioned it about fifteen times on the train here. :Rarity: to Rainbow Dash Yes, and we never hear a peep out of you about your exploits. :Rainbow Dash: Heh, point taken. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm glad you all wanted to come, but I don't think it's gonna be that exciting. I pretty much just have to smile and wave as the dignitaries arrive. :Rarity: Yes, but you get to smile and wave like a princess. :Applejack: How exactly is that different than smilin' and wavin' like not a princess? :Twilight Sparkle: It isn't. :Fluttershy: What's wrong, Twilight? :Pinkie Pie: Why the looooooooong face? :Twilight Sparkle: I've just been feeling a little unsure about things lately. It doesn't seem that my new role as a princess equates to all that much. :Applejack: That's just silly. You've got a real important role in Equestria. :Fluttershy: Princess Celestia wouldn't have asked you to come today if she didn't think so. :Twilight Sparkle: I guess you're right. :Rarity: Of course we are. Now hurry along! You don't want to miss having that important role diminished because you were tardy for your regal meet-and-greet. :fanfare :Flash Sentry: The Duke and Duchess of Maretonia! :Spike: That was it? Princess Celestia had you come all the way to the Crystal Empire just to do that? I mean, whoa, really regal and important! nervously :thwack :theme song :open :Duke of Maretonia: Your highness. Thank you for understanding our desire to keep the number of those privy to these confidential discussions to a minimum. :Twilight Sparkle: Of course. :open and close :Twilight Sparkle: Is there anything else I can do to assist with their visit? :Princess Cadance: I'm sorry, Twilight, but their visit is already over. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh. :Princess Luna: Something wrong? :Twilight Sparkle: I guess I just don't really understand why I'm here. Couldn't one of the royal guard have unfurled the banner? :Princess Celestia: Having all four of us in the Empire to greet them lets the dignitaries know that their visit is considered an important one. :Princess Cadance: Plus, it gives me an opportunity to see my favorite sister-in-law. :Twilight Sparkle: And I'm happy to see you. All of you. :Princess Cadance: But...? :Twilight Sparkle: But I... well, it's just that Princess Luna raises the moon, Princess Celestia raises the sun, you protect the Crystal Empire, and all I seem to do is... smile and wave. :Princess Celestia: Your time will come. :clanking :Lord Tirek: breathing :Rare Find: Very sorry. chuckles You came out of nowhere. :Lord Tirek: "Is he friend or is he foe?", the pony wonders. I can assure you... I am no friend. I am Lord Tirek, and I will take what should have been mine long ago. laughing :Princess Celestia: gasps :Princess Luna: Sister, are you alright?! :Princess Celestia: I've just had the most terrible dream. :Princess Luna: Why do you think I'm here? You know as well as I that this was not a dream, but a vision. :Princess Celestia: Then we haven't much time. The stronger he becomes, the more we are all in danger. :turning :Princess Celestia: narrating Tirek and his brother Scorpan came here from a distant land, intent on stealing Equestrian magic. But Scorpan soon came to appreciate the ways of Equestria, even befriending a young unicorn wizard. :Princess Luna: narrating Scorpan urged his brother to abandon their plans. When Tirek refused, Scorpan alerted us to Tirek's intentions. :Princess Celestia: narrating Scorpan returned to his own land, and Tirek was sent to Tartarus for his crimes. But it appears he has found a way to escape. :Princess Luna: We believe it happened when Cerberus left his post at the gates. :Twilight Sparkle: But that was a long time ago. Why is he just now starting to steal magic? :Princess Celestia: His time in Tartarus left him very weak. He has just now gained enough strength to use his dark powers. :Princess Luna: But with each passing moment, he grows stronger still. :Princess Cadance: And I know just the princess who can stop him. :Twilight Sparkle: Yes. I'll find him and– :Princess Celestia: No, Twilight. I'm afraid I must call in another to stop Tirek. Discord. :Twilight Sparkle, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance: gasps :Applejack ...As in Discord Discord? :Twilight Sparkle: Yes! :Fluttershy: I don't think it's that big of a surprise. He can be very helpful. :beat :Twilight Sparkle: He can sense when there's a magical imbalance. The next time Tirek steals magic, Discord will be able to track him down! :Rainbow Dash: So what are you supposed to do in the meantime? :Twilight Sparkle: sighs Nothing. Unless of course one of you needs me to smile and wave. :Spike: Where are you going? :Twilight Sparkle: To the Castle of the Two Sisters. I'm not really needed anywhere else. Might as well catch up on some of my reading. :Rainbow Dash: You want some company? :Applejack: It has been a while since we visited the castle. Might be fun! :Twilight Sparkle: Maybe I could use a little company right now. :Rainbow Dash: sighs I still can't believe we had to give back the Elements. :Rarity: It had to be done or the Tree of Harmony wouldn't have survived. :Fluttershy: But Twilight was right. Even without the Elements, our friendship is as strong as ever. :Applejack: I just hope another 'friend' of ours never makes us sorry we had to give them up. :Discord: laughs Oh, you're talking about me, I presume? :Applejack: How'd you guess? :Discord: My ears were burning. :splash :Rainbow Dash: What are you even doing here, Discord? :Discord: Oh, just a bit of light reading before I head off on my extremely important mission. I suppose you all know that I've been tasked to capture a certain escapee. :Spike: Big deal. :Discord: You're right, Spike. It is a big deal. Seems I possess a magic that gives me quite an important role in Equestria. Maybe they should make me an Alicorn princess. :offscreen :Discord: Mmwah! Mmwah! :Rainbow Dash: In your dreams! :bonk! :Discord: Oh, I never dream of such things. Ask Princess Luna. :Applejack: Don't you have a creepy magic-stealin' villain to track down? :Discord: Yes, yes, yes, of course. It's just that I couldn't help but notice that Twilight hasn't yet opened this little chest of hers. I-I-It got me thinking, what if what's locked inside is something that could help her prove her royal worth? I only bring it up because she said that she's been feeling like her role as a princess doesn't equate to much. :Pinkie Pie: Wait a minute! How do you know how she was feeling?! :Discord: sadness Oh, my. Is eavesdropping not the way you're supposed to find out what your best pals are up to? Woe is me. Will I ever learn the intricate nuances of being a good friend? :beat :Discord: throat Well in any case, I suppose now is as good a time as any for me to make my exit. :starts :Applejack: And good riddance! :Discord: Oopsie-doopsie, I almost left with the little journal you've all been keeping. What a fascinating read. Haven't you girls just learned so much? I've bookmarked a few of the more interesting passages. You really should take a look! Fluttershy, hushed We're still on for tea later, aren't we, Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: I wouldn't miss it. :Discord: singsong Well, I'll bring the cucumber sandwiches...! :shuts :Applejack: Sometimes I think the 'reformed' Discord is more obnoxious than the 'before-he-was-reformed' Discord. :Rarity: Indeed. :Fluttershy: But he could be right, couldn't he? What if there is something important in that chest? :Twilight Sparkle: There's only one way to find out. :turning :Twilight Sparkle: Anything? :Rest of main cast: 'no's :Twilight Sparkle: There must be something in this library that can help me figure out how to open it. The answer's in one of these books. I just know it. :turning :thump :Discord: Tirek, I presume? :Lord Tirek: Discord. You're free? :Discord: As a bird. :Lord Tirek: I commend you on your escape. :Discord: I'm afraid the feeling isn't mutual. fingers :clinking :Lord Tirek: Oh, I should have known you would want to have Equestria all to yourself. :Discord: Oh, I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing it for my friends. hushed Just between the two of us, it's mostly for Fluttershy. squee :Lord Tirek: Fluttershy? You're not saying you're friends with ponies? :Discord: Surprise! :Lord Tirek: I am surprised that someone with your intellect does not see this 'friendship' is but a new form of imprisonment. Clearly you've had to abandon your true nature to stay in their good graces. :playing :Discord: I have done nothing of the sort! :Lord Tirek: Oh, please, I've seen this before. But he was always weak minded. You are Discord, you are legend, you cannot fall into the same trap that claimed my brother! Help me to grow strong, and be rewarded with something far greater than friendship. Freedom. Once I've stripped these ponies of their magic, nothing would give me greater pleasure than to see their world turned upside down. Who better to do so than the master of chaos himself? Join me, Discord, and reclaim your greatness. Unless, of course, 'pony errand boy' is the role you've always wanted to play in this world. :Twilight Sparkle: I think I found something! I've been reading our journal, and there's something interesting about the sections that Discord bookmarked. Applejack, do you remember when you had to tell everypony that the tonic Granny bought from the Flim Flam brothers didn't really work? :Applejack: How could I forget? It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. :Granny Smith: gulping :Applejack: flashback I hate to disappoint everypony, but there's no way Granny could have made that dive, because this tonic is a fake! :gasps :Applejack present And in that moment, I knew I had to be honest. I just knew it. But what's that got to do with openin' the chest? :Twilight Sparkle: I've found that each of you has had to face a situation where living up to the Element of Harmony you represent wasn't easy. Fluttershy, it was when you realized that the way to show kindness to the Breezies was by forcing them to leave your home. :Fluttershy: Oh, the looks on their poor little faces! But I knew that, as difficult as it was, pushing them away was the kindest thing I could do. :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, even after Suri took advantage of your generosity at Fashion Week in Manehattan, you didn't let it cause you to abandon your generous spirit. :Rarity: I simply couldn't have lived with myself if I didn't do something special for the friends who have always been so generous to me! :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, you had the chance to fly with the Wonderbolts at the Equestria Games, but instead you chose to compete with your friends. :Rainbow Dash: Sure! But being loyal to my friends was way– :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, my turn, my turn! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, you realized that seeing your friend laugh was more important than proving you were a better party planner than Cheese Sandwich. :Rainbow Dash: Best party I've ever had. :Rarity: It's clear we've all had our moments to shine, Twilight, but I'm with Applejack. What does any of this have to do with the opening of the chest? :Twilight Sparkle: All of you had tough choices to make. But when you made the right one and embraced your element, it helped somepony else make the right choice too. Each of you received something from the pony whose life you helped change. I know it sounds crazy, but maybe there's something special about those objects that could lead us to the location of the keys. The chest is connected to the Tree of Harmony, the Tree is connected to the Elements, and the Elements are connected to all of us. There must be a connection! I hate to admit it, but maybe Discord was trying to be a good friend after all. :Twilight Sparkle: I don't see anything on them that would give us a clue as to where the keys might be. They're just... ordinary, everyday objects. :Pinkie Pie: Come on, Boneless! Give us that key! :squeaking :Twilight Sparkle: I don't think that's going to work. :squeaking :Main cast: gasps :zaps :clicking :Twilight Sparkle: There's still one key missing. The key that represents the Element of Magic. My element. :Fluttershy: Oh, but I'm sure that if we've gotten our keys, you have too, Twilight. :Rarity: Think, Twilight. When have you completed a difficult magical task, and in doing so encouraged another pony to do the same? :Twilight Sparkle: I haven't. If I had, I would have written about it in the journal. :Spike: Don't worry, Twilight. I'm sure you'll get your key eventually. inhalation hurk! :pop :Spike: What's it say? :Twilight Sparkle: That I'm needed in Canterlot at once! :opens :Twilight Sparkle: I came as quickly as I could! Is something wrong? Is it Tirek? :Princess Celestia: I'm afraid I put too much trust in Discord and the effect that friendship would have upon him. :gasps :Princess Celestia: Discord has betrayed the ponies of Equestria and joined forces with Tirek. :gasps :noises :clapping :Twilight Sparkle: How could he do this?! I thought our friendship meant something to him! I thought he had changed. :Princess Celestia: Tirek has stolen enough magic that he now has the strength to steal flight as well. Without Pegasi to control the weather, there will be no rain in Equestria. There is word he has gone after Earth ponies as well. Without their strength, they will not be able to tend the land. :Princess Luna: Ponies will no longer be in control of their world. That power will belong solely to Tirek. :Princess Celestia: There is no doubt that Tirek is after Alicorn magic. With Discord by his side, we will not be able to stop him from taking it. :Princess Luna: Once it is in his possession, his power will know no bounds, and all hope will be lost. :Princess Celestia: But there is one solution. It is only by making this sacrifice that Equestria and the lands beyond it might be saved. We must rid ourselves of our magic before Tirek has the chance to steal it from us. :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :be continued... :credits Примечания en:Transcripts/Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Категория:Стенограммы, четвёртый сезон